


Spider-Avatar: Redux

by Blankist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Asami Pining, Childhood Friends, F/F, Oblivious Korra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Spider-Verse, ft. Spider-Powers, that's all folks!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankist/pseuds/Blankist
Summary: LoK but make it Spider-verse(A re-write of my previously taken down fic (The Amazing Spider-Avatar). Cause I wasn't satisfied with it)Korra Kunuk, senior, unsure what to with her life after highschool.Well, she'd have a lot more things to do once she gets bit by a spider. Life could've been back to normal had it not been radioactive!Now, she's navigating her life with new found abilitiesEmerging villains? Road to adulthood? Developing... feelings?!Anyway! Here she comes!Say hello to Republic City's finest up coming hero!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	1. Overrated Origins

To be honest, Korra knew she had a string of bad luck embedded deep in her genetic code. It was really the only probable explanation why stuff like this happened to her all the time. Cause right now, right now…

How in the ever loving heck was she the only person in Republic City being chased by a giant, man-eating, seven-foot tall hulking lizard ready to eat her?!

“Come on out… Little spider,” it said to her hissing, voice echoing through-out the tunnels of the city. 

Now what!?

Maybe it would’ve been better to go back to when this all had begun.

**-3 months ago-**

Korra was downright bored, it was probably her exaggerating but boredom was definitely far worse today for a specific reason. It was the last day of summer break and not a single one of her friends were free for it. 

Mako and Bolin? Still at their grandparent’s place. Opal and Kuvira in a similar boat, and Asami? She won’t be back for at least a week more, still travelling the Fire Nation with her family. 

Korra couldn’t help but let another groan escape her lips. She was so damn _bored_.

The incessant ticking of the clock on the living room walls was enough to drive her to the point of insanity. Overly dramatic? Maybe, but not too far off. Hell, even her parents had plans for the evening (She could've joined but she didn't feel like third-wheeling old people making googly eyes at each other, _gag_ ). 

Seemingly at a losing staring contest with the ceiling she sighed and found herself laying down on the couch. Naga walked closer and gave her big fat doggy kiss straight to her face before flopping down the floor below her. 

Well, now what? 

Usually she'd just play some games when she got like this but her usual team mates weren't here to back her up.

Why was she the only one with no plans over the last weeks of the summer.

_"I so don't wanna go to school tomorrow,"_ she thought before letting out another sigh, _"just this once, I wish something interesting would happen,"_

They always did say hindsight was twenty-twenty. 

Korra got up and got dressed grabbing the money her parents had left her for dinner with a note that said, "Gonna be home late, xoxo," and she'd typically just order 'em over but…

She was so damn antsy she'd decided on a walk.

"Hey, girl, watch the house okay?" She bent down and gave Naga some head scratches before getting up heading out the front door.

RC was a busy place. The city that never sleeps is what it was dubbed and as the evening turned darker, instead of stars all you'd see is the sea of lights that covered the entire asphalt jungle.

Countless people milling about heading to their destinations in fact as of the moment, Korra thought she might be the only one with no particular destination in mind.

Sometimes she really hated being alone, it's where all the deep thinking happens.

_"I'm already a senior,"_ she thought dejectedly, _"I should know what I wanna do for my future already,"_

Her friends had plans already, that was for sure.

Kuvira and Mako, they often butt heads but they'd decided long before that they wanted to become cops. 

Bolin had a passion for theater, he always had. Opal was still pretty torn between wanting to be in arts or culinary but at least she has it narrowed down for her. 

_"Speaking of concrete plans,"_ Korra couldn't help but chuckle, _"No one still holds a candle to Asami though,"_

For the past ten years she'd known her best friend, she was probably the only one who had a predetermined path way before she was even born. An heiress, a genius, the most hard-working person she knew. 

_"A downright general badass,"_ that was one way to describe her friend.

Seeing a hotdog stand she'd decided to have maybe two buns for dinner so she'd have some left-over money to spare. Biting a huge chunk of it off she continued her walk to nowhere in particular, _"Maybe working part-time with Uncle Bumi wasn't a bad idea, I_ do _need the extra cash,"_

That was when she'd thought of something stupid, passing by an arts and craft shop she headed inside and used the rest of her money to buy some spray paint.

Remembering the last serious conversation she had with someone regarding her future, just last week, a pep talk from dad. 

_"I'd get my ass thrown in juvie if someone finds me tagging...again,"_ but this Korra, drunk on two hotdog buns and spiraling down the endless hole boredom and worrying about the future, didn't care for that. 

_"I'll just have to tag somewhere that won't be found!"_

She remembered that little tidbit Bolin had once told her, _"The subways has a lot of secrets Shady Shin said, it's where the best places to tag are,"_

Well, Korra didn't know how on earth someone could trust a person who named themselves _Shady_ but she had to admit he did know how the ins and outs of the city like no other.

The cold night air hit her face as she walked the winding alleys towards an abandoned station.

Man, this place was downright creepy. 

But _Shady_ Shin was right, it was...freeing in a way, as if she was hidden by a barrier that sent her away from the rest of the world.

She pressed forward the winding tunnels until she'd found the perfect place. It must've been part of a line that was under-construction, probably why there was lone light in the middle of a low dome-like structure.

And most importantly, a blank wall. 

Maybe Korra should've been more smart about this, it was getting darker and she was alone, underground… A perfect scenario for a horror movie. 

Well, not that she believed in ghosts, even if she did, she doubted spirits that seeked respite would be found roaming the one place in the world that refused to rest. 

So she got to work, a vague idea of what she wanted to tag unto the canvas. A simple concept of what she wanted to do and who she wanted to be. 

The wall splashed with colors. Pinks, blues, yellows, violets and in the middle, a shadowy silhouette behind the word...

_"'_ Expectations' _… How appropriate,"_ her lips tilted upwards as she stared at the wall an hour or so later maybe two, _"Would've gone faster if Bolin was here to help,"_

She wasn't sure how long she sat on the dusty concrete floor but it was probably about time for her to get back. 

She got up and started walking away only to remember, _"Oh wait, I gotta take a picture of it!"_

She jogged back once more and held her phone up, focusing on her little side project that would definitely get her in trouble. As she hit the button with a snap, something freaky fell on the back of her hand. 

A glowing…blue...

Spider!? 

She wanted to panic so bad but up-close, this spider had big fangs and in a split second they had pierced through her skin. It felt so slow as fangs akin to a big needle pushed through. Korra recoiled at the sting, dropping her phone in the process, her fight instinct triggering as she slammed her other hand onto the critter that made it drop on the floor back first. Dead.

"That wasn't venomous was it?!" She asked no one in particular, absolutely panicking. Hurriedly picking her phone, she ran as fast as her legs could. 

The scenery changed from dark tunnels, noisy streets to dim alleys.

It wasn't long before she started feeling weird. Her body felt so heavy, everything felt sticky and it was so, so, _so cold_. 

Her breathing was erratic, her every movement felt like a jack hammer was thrumming down inside her bones. She can't pass out on the streets! that was stupid and dangerous so she kept walking. The only way she got home was through sheer will. 

Upon reaching a familiar porch, her fingers fumbled on the knob of the front door, she had a hard time even turning it to open. 

Her clothes were drenched in cold sweat, eyes getting heavier and heavier by the second. 

"Where were you, young lady!? We were worried sick!" It was her mom. 

Maybe she was out longer than she thought. 

"You weren't answering calls and...Korra!?" 

Her mom's voice was getting further and further away, like she was submerged in water, she did hear her mom was calling her dad… probably.

She wasn't all that conscious when her legs gave in but her last thought as she passed out was, _"Yep, definitely venomous,"_

<...>

The first time they'd met was at a party. It was ironic actually, how much she hated them but met her best friend since forever at one. 

Her father was talking to a hulking man and though she was young, she knew well enough that they were close friends. 

"It's been great seeing you again Ton, it really has," then her father saw her and beckoned her forward, "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Asami," and she followed. 

All she remembered was how much bigger Uncle Tonraq was compared to her father but both the men had similar kind eyes. 

"Asami, this man is Tonraq, a close friend of mine, you can call him Uncle Ton" she remembered how her father's hand felt on her shoulder as she gave a small bow. 

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly and she quickly walked behind her father. The two men shared a laugh. 

"Pleasure to meet you too, Asami, sorry for scaring you," his smile was kind, she always thought the color blue seemed cold but his eyes were anything but. 

"I have a daughter too, she's about your age, in fact she's here right now I hear you like science, you two might get along." He smiled fondly as he told them about his daughter, "Her name is Korra," 

"Time flies by pretty fast, we have the most loving wives and daughters now," Her father gazed at her lovingly, "Sorry Yasuko isn't here to greet you Ton, she's still stuck in her lab," 

"Senna's much the same way," Tonraq chuckled, "Always at the hospital, seeing her working so hard makes me want to pull my weight around even more,"

She knew it was rude to interrupt but she didn't want to wait a long time, dad rarely talked this happily with anyone so she figured she'd be waiting awhile if she didn't leave now, "Dad, may I please go and play?" 

"Oh of course honey, these old men must be boring you huh," and her dad gave her a kiss on the forehead then she was off. 

She found herself wandering the halls of their estate. When guests came over for parties she'd always felt detached. She didn't know anybody. She'd meet some kids but they didn't like the things she did. They were also major brats. 

It was the reason why she didn't have any friends. Not a single child she'd met were remotely interesting or even nice. They'd pick on her for liking science and reading books. 

She found herself on the path to their courtyard, her hands gripping the sides of her dress so it doesn't get dirty.

The wind was cool out and as much as she'd like to gaze on the endless stars in the cosmos, here in the city you couldn't really have that. 

She sat on one of the stone benches, breathing out taking in the view of the garden she'd grown up in when she heard grunting from one of the trees. 

She stood up and proceeded to follow the sounds and she'd found a child climbing the branches of their tree.

A good five minutes Asami just stood there and wondered what on earth was going on that kid's head.

Trying to reach a higher branch but couldn't which caused them to slip. Immediately Asami's legs ran to catch the falling child. 

They collided, falling down on the soft grass. The other kid was on her back laying on top of her. 

"Ow, dang it, I was so close too," The voice was pitchy, the kid was a girl.

"Get off, you're heavy," she said feeling somewhat irritated. 

"Huh… woah!" She rolled off her and stood up, "Sorry and thanks for catching me," 

Asami sat up and saw a hand in front of her, she grabbed and helped herself up. As she hoisted herself, she saw the girl wearing dark blue dress shoes and high socks. Navy blue shorts and a white dress shirt underneath a navy blue vest. Wolf-tails framing her chubby face and big, innocent blue eyes. 

They found themselves amidst the stare-off. She wanted to tell off the girl for doing something dangerous. Both of them could've gotten seriously hurt.

She could've said a million different things all to lecture her but she said or rather asked, "Why are you wearing a suit?" 

The other girl was still patting her palms to dust herself, "Dresses are a no go, I can't move in them, can you imagine climbing with a dress? It's a nightmare," 

"Why would you even climb up trees?" No kid she'd ever met did that, much less at societal parties. 

"Would you rather stay inside and talk with the prissy rich kids," she smiled smugly, "Anyway, thanks for helping me! I'm Korra!" 

… Korra? 

"Are you… Uncle Tonraq's kid?" She said, it was surprisingly easy to call him _Uncle_ though they had just met.

"You know my dad? Oh spirits, don't tell him I was climbing, my arm just healed from being broken a couple weeks ago," she said in panic.

"I won't, you don't have to worry," and she saw the girl sigh in relief, "Only if you tell me why you were climbing in the first place," 

Asami practically engraved that signature, endearing lop-sided smile that she'd seen over and over for the course of ten years. 

"I just wanted to see the view!" She grinned.

She didn't know how she found herself leading a stranger to her secret spot in the house but as Korra's eyes sparkled staring at the sea of lights from atop their mansion's roof, she realized it was worth it.

"Woah! This is amazing! How'd you know this place?" 

… Does Korra not know who she was? 

Probably made sense, most kids that she met always tried to either please her or one up her, now she realized why it was such a breath of fresh air. Korra didn't know who she was. 

"... I found it earlier," she said meekly, "Why did you want to see the view?"

"Cause I figured, though I can't see the stars, the lights might make up for it," her eyes widened and stared at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't get to ask your name," 

She was hesitant as she answered, "I'm Asami Sato, nice to meet you," 

"Oh, you're Uncle Hiro's kid? Cool," Korra went back to looking at the city lights. 

"You know my dad?" 

"Yeah! And your mom! Our parents are best friends apparently," 

She was downright confused now, "How come I don't know you then? Or your parents," 

Korra merely shrugged, "Beats me, you were never there when your parents visited, they did say we might get along though," Korra's lips turned upright much more, "Best friends seems cheesy though don't you think?" She climbed the ledge and sat on it. (Korra was an adrenaline junkie, she concluded), "And you seem pretty cool Sato! So instead of _best friends_ , want to be my partner in crime instead?" 

So they've been _partners in crime_ for ten long years. Her partner in everything actually. Since they found out Korra was going to her school, _partners_ in all their endeavors. 

Even when their friend group grew, nobody would still take Korra's place. It was Korra and Asami, always have been, always will be. 

So now, as she sat on the chair beside the hospital bed, she stared at her best friend laying down disconnected from the rest of the world. 

Her eyes were on the verge of bawling for the… who knows, she lost count how many times she'd cried just today.

She felt someone pulling her closer, it was Aunt Senna hugging her head, "She's going to be okay… get some rest Asami dear," 

"But… but… I still don't understand how this happened," 

"Everything will be okay… it's Korra after all, you and I'll chew her out for ending up here…" Aunt Senna tried giving her a comforting squeeze but she could tell that she was tired and excessively worried.

She was too. All of them were, in fact, they weren't planning on coming back for at least a week more but when her dad had gotten a text from Uncle Tonraq, the Satos immediately hitched an immediate flight back to Republic City.

Two days, Korra was in a coma and no matter what they'd check there was nothing to be found. 

She just passed out and… never opened her eyes. 

Her eyes pricked once more as she stared at Korra's face.

_"You promised me… partners in crime, you better not leave me or I'll make sure to wake you up by kicking your butt Kor!"_ She held Korra's dark hand and gripped it tightly. 

_"You better wake up soon you dolt!"_

That night she went home and forced herself to sleep but couldn't, sooner daylight greeted her and the sunlight burned her tired eyes.

Technically speaking, they already had classes but no one was interested in going. The boys came by with a sprint along with the Beifong sisters. 

"We heard about Korra," Opal hugged her as they met up. 

"I told you guys, someone _always_ has to be with her, Korra's too _Korra_ ," Kuvira said exasperatedly, "She's a magnet for trouble," she finished with a sigh. 

"Not helping Kuv!" Bolin elbowed her on the side which turned into an elbowing fight. 

"Will you guys quit it! Our best friend is in a _coma_ and you're acting like children," Mako said seriously, "Let's just… all go," 

She knew all of them were beyond worried so not a single one uttered a word as they drove to the hospital. Her parents couldn't visit today, as soon as they got back they've been swamped with work. They _did_ promise to come over later in the evening. 

"Best behavior, especially you two," Mako pointed at Bolin and Kuvira before opening Korra's door.

"I'm _fine_ , mom, you guys worry too much," A familiar voice said from inside the room.

" _Fine!?_ You were in a coma for three days!" Senna said exasperatedly, "And we couldn't find anything wrong with you!" 

They got the Kunuk family's attention as they entered.

She was met with familiar blue eyes, the same eyes she'd stared at for countless hours, days in the last ten years. Captivatingly warm cerulean eyes. 

"Oh hey guys, what'cha doin here?" Korra grinned lop-sidedly. 

She didn't even notice how fast her legs sprinted towards the girl and that she'd been embracing Korra tightly as tears streamed down her face. Loud hiccups as Korra squeezed her back and gave her back comforting pats. 

"Hey, hey, I'm fine, what're you crying about?" Korra said with a chuckle and she pulled her back wiping the tears off her eyes.

"What the heck Kor?! We were only gone a few weeks!" She was aware she was making a scene, but she couldn't stop it even if she tried, "How do you always end up like this?!" 

"Look dude, I don't even know, I mean… I don't actively look for trouble? It just happens," she said.

"Speaking of trouble, how'd you end up in the hospital this time," it was Mako asking and the rest of them looking at the blue-eyed girl expectantly. 

"I...uh…ate a bad hotdog?" 

<...>

Her parents had asked the school if they could give her some time off, just to make sure she was really okay but no matter how hard they looked and tested, they couldn't seem to find anything wrong with her.

Korra couldn't explain it either. Of course she had a very strong hunch on why everything that happened… well… _happened._

And though she was far from being an expert on genetics and chemical compositions, she was smart enough to conclude that it was that damn spider bite.

(Did she mention it miraculously healed? Cause the bite had absolutely no traces on where she was bit)

She'd mostly dealt with physics and robotics. That was her expertise (not to sound pretentious or anything) but whatever happened to her body was far from what she knows. 

She got discharged on that same day she saw her friends and was told by her mother to be on strict bedrest. 

Things have been weird since then. 

The moment she lay on her bed all her senses tingled. She was all too aware of the sounds that she didn't use to hear like insects buzzing outside and all that. 

She felt so damn antsy too. She had so much energy and she couldn't do anything with it. 

That night her parents checked in on her had been kinda funny, she was tucked in bed at age seventeen. 

"Get some rest honey, it's the best medicine," Her mom said kindly, kissing her forehead. 

"I'm fine now though, I'm great actually! You guys just worry too much!" She answered back 

"Of course we worry, you're our only baby---" 

She groaned in embarrassment, "Mom, seriously, I'm seventeen!" 

Her door creaked open to find her father peeking in, "Seventeen and still my baby girl," he grinned as he walked and sat on the foot of her bed.

"No matter how much you grow up, you'll always be our _baby_ , remember that," her mother squeezed her hand and she wouldn't stop herself if she could. She squeezed back.

"Now promise us you won't get into anymore trouble, your pop can't handle seeing you in the hospital anymore, love," her dad joked but she knew well-enough that he meant it.

"The thing is, dad, I don't look for trouble it's vice-versa, trouble finds me,"

"No back-talking young lady! and no more hotdogs from street vendors!" Senna warned, pinching her cheek, "Get some rest sweetie, we'll see you in the morning,"

"Good night, I love you guys," a hug from her mom and a kiss on the top of her head from dad before they left her room with a gentle close of her door. 

"Love you too, kiddo," 

It took a long time before she even fell asleep, even then she woke up roughly two o'clock cause the critters kept her wide awake. 

"Urgh," she could hear her parents snoring on the other hallway.

Something definitely changed.

The question was… how much of her wasn't _her_ anymore? 

Korra kicked her sheets off and on the edge of the bed. 

_"Maybe I'm just overthinking it… like a placebo or something,"_ she thought as an idea popped into her head, _"Maybe it was just a trick of the light… my head's been fuzzy after all,"_

C'mon, a _glowing spider?_ This wasn't sci-fi!

_"Should I? Would it still be there though? It's been days that it could've been cleaned out…"_

Who was she kidding, that place looked like no one's been in there for a long time!

She focused on her parents snores, stood up and grabbed the nearest hoodie she could find. 

_"Sometimes, I hate how curious I am,"_ Korra propped her window open and jumped out from their second floor, she landed flawlessly with a roll, _"Could I do that before?"_

She didn't think too hard on it as she walked the quiet streets at two in the morning. It was definitely dangerous to be out this late in the night, much more so when you were a _minor_ but Korra was never really known for thinking through her actions.

She was _impulsive_ beyond belief and right now she was heading to a location with a purpose. 

She took the same path she'd taken before to end up in that dark and desolate tunnel. 

This time, there weren't any lights, she was lowkey freaking out cause she knew there were no lights but… she could see so well not just that, all that time she spent sitting in front of a computer definitely deteriorated her eyesight at a certain point but she's seeing everything so clearly. 

Her senses were on high alert as she walked towards the mini mural she'd made. _"Expectations… this is it_ … _but where's the--- There!"_

She bent down and stared at the arachnid, even in the dark she could see it was blue with white hairs all over. Strange marking covering its body, however it didn't glow like it did the first time she'd seen it.

Was she sure though? What if it was just panic that made her see the spider glowing?! 

Her hand inched forward little by little, about an inch away from it her body felt unpleasant tingles all over to the point where'd fallen down, her butt sitting on the dusty concrete floor once more.

_"What are you… what did you do to me…?"_ She couldn't help but ask, _"Good thing I brought a container for you bud, I'll be taking your carcass home! I'm going to find answers,"_

She wanted to know, _needed to know_. It wasn't an option.

She didn't touch the spider directly, rather she scooped it up with an empty pill bottle and chucked it in her jean's pockets. 

_"But man, I never wanna go underground ever again,"_ a cold draft went up her back, she took that as a cue to sprint the heck away and never come back. 

Her walk back was eerie and quiet, she constantly looked back and scanned her surroundings. On one of her shortcut alleys, there was a man who had a woman pinned on the dirty, brick wall of an old building.

"Just hand it over sugar tits, nobody gets hurt," the man said pushing the girl harder on the wall with a tight grip on her hair. Gun pointed at her neck. 

"P-Please, I w-w-will, just let me go, please," the woman pleaded, voice trembling. 

Korra wasn't even sure when she'd shouted _"Hey! Let her go!"_ And out of instinct, the mugger had pulled out a gun and sent a bullet firing her way. 

Her entire body tingled as the bullet approached ever so slowly, it hit a pipe just behind her as ducked down watching it miss her entirety. 

Did she just _dodge a freakin' bullet?!_

"What the hell?!" The man screamed ready to take another shot at her but Korra was far too fast, in seconds she was right in front of him grabbing his wrists and holding it high up as she gave the strongest blow she could muster at the mugger's stomach.

"Gah!" Saliva dripped out of his mouth as the hit rippled through his abdomen. 

He was out like a light and Korra fell on her knees as soon as the bastard fell down unconscious.

She clenched and unclenched her fist multiple times in disbelief, that was _her?_

"T-thank you I---" the woman's legs gave out as she too fell in unstoppable sobs.

"Hey, it's okay now, you're safe," she tried comforting the woman, "Let's call the police shall we?" 

Shakily standing up Korra pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket, dialing '911' within a few minutes the police had arrived dragging the crook away in cuffs.

"That was brave of you kid, stupid… but brave," the officer said, "You two need someone to escort you home?" 

She shook her head, "I'm good, My place is a short walk away, could you escort her back though?" She addressed the woman who was still sobbing. 

The officer nodded, "Take care kid, good job," 

_"Did I really just do that? Dodged a bullet in mid-air?"_ Korra pulled out the pill bottle that held the spider, "What kind of spider are you…?" 

  
  



	2. Gradual Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad I haven't updated RoTA haha  
> But
> 
> The show must go on!

He was _this_ close to figuring out! If he could only figure out how the hell the algorithm worked.

He raised up his left arm… half of it anyway. 

_"If I managed to solve this, no one should ever suffer disabilities anymore. Everyone is born physically perfect. That no one shall be subjected inequality no longer,"_ sighing, he stared up once more at his monitor, _"Soon, I will figure it out,"_

<...>

"Korra's acting weird," Asami muttered watching her best friend kick the dirty soccer ball around the field.

It was a cool afternoon so they didn't mind sitting on the metal bleachers watching the sunset as the soccer team practiced. 

"Somehow… yeah, she's off," Mako nodded popping a jelly bean in his mouth, "Not as chatty either, she even didn't put me in a headlock this morning," 

"Wassup dorks!" Kuvira grinned as she jogged towards them, "Rare for you guys to watch us train," 

"We have nothing to do anyway, also, Aunt Sen asked us to watch that troublemaker," Asami pointed her thumb to Korra who was now dribbling the ball on her two feet expertly. 

Had she always been that good? Asami wasn't sure. Soccer was never her thing, she tried once and all she'd succeeded was getting her legs tangled up and tripping face first on grass. 

"Kor's in pretty amazing form right now," Kuvira glanced over their center-forward, the comment was putting it lightly. If Korra could play like this all through-out the season they'd easily bag the trophy no questions asked, "Anyway, what were you losers talking about?" 

"Oh, Mako's on detective mode trying to figure out what changed in Korra's attitude and Asami's just worried about her wife," Opal said, staring at her. 

Asami couldn't stop the blush that colored her cheeks… but why though?! Why was she blushing! She's been teased with that line uncountable times already! 

"I was just concerned! She's not acting like herself!" She replied looking away from the younger Beifong, trying to reign in the heat spreading down her neck. 

"Uh huh… sure," Opal gave her a deadpanned look, saying _'this topic isn't over by the way'_. 

"Hey guys! Gang's all here!" Bolin said merrily, sitting next to Mako, "Bro! Bean time!" 

Mako smirked, grabbing a jelly bean from the candy bag and shooting it straight for his brother's mouth.

"Ey! Nice shot! That's what I'm talking about, anyway, what's this fam-meeting about," he continued chewing.

"Korra's acting weird and here we are," Kuvira said, grabbing a handful of jelly beans from Mako's candy bag much to his protests. 

"Oh yeah! Super weird alright," Bolin's gaze fell on their blue-eyed friend, "Like, you know how we have physics together this year yeah?" 

The four of them nodded.

"Well earlier, you guys know Sir. Chen? Major hardass am I right?" 

Opal rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it, it's like he's addicted to hearing himself talk!" 

Bolin chuckled, "Exactly! And he absolutely _hates_ _it_ when people don't pay attention to him," He took a breath, "And when Korra was taking a leisurely nap in his class! Chen _freaked out!_ "

"Yo Nice!" Kuvira laughed out

"And, and! Best part! He threw a stick of chalk at her!" 

Asami frowned and felt irritated at the thought that anyone would want to hurt her Korra, "I can't believe there are still teachers who do that," her teeth grinded at the picture.

"Oh 'Sams, you guys should've been there! Cause Korra caught that chalk without even looking up!" 

Wait what?

Baffled they all looked at each other, "What?" 

"Yeah! Coolest thing I've ever seen in my life!" He chucked another jelly bean in his mouth, "It was like _Bam!_ Sixth sense! So cool!" 

… Korra definitely couldn't do that. On a regular basis, Korra was clumsy as hell! 

"Sixth sense huh… Brain alert! What if that mini-coma _did_ give her special abilities," Kuvira smirked , "I have an idea!" 

She grabbed a soccer ball and gave it a strong kick, it flew up high in a wide arch sailing straight for Korra's head.

Asami's eyes widened, "You buffoon! She just got back from the hospital! Korra watch out!" 

Without looking behind, Korra leaned a few inches to her left before sticking her left hand to intercept the ball's pathway. 

She caught it. 

They all gaped.

"Holy shit, she got sixth sense," Kuvira muttered.

From the distance, it seemed like Korra took a few seconds to process what had happened before Korra looked at them incredulously, "What the heck guys?!" She shouted from afar.

"Foot slipped! Sorry!" Kuvira gulped when Korra started sprinting for her, "I'm sorry!" 

"You're about to be!" 

They watched as the two aces chased each other around the field, you could see some people laughing at the display. 

"Yeah! Get her Kunuk!"

"Oh you're in trouble now Beifong!" 

Were some of the cheers that she'd heard, from a regular person's perspective it would seem like Korra was acting like herself but… 

No smile reached those blue eyes.

<...>

She more or less learned to accept what's been happening to her. Like a second puberty or something.

Actually, she had no choice. It was either accept it or freak out at every little thing she ended up doing. Here are some examples of the following: 

**Exhibit A:** Her mother knocked on her door as early as seven in the morning and in her dazed, half-asleep state she jumped upon waking

Only that she jumped so high and got stuck on the ceiling. _Stuck_ on the ceiling. Her hands and feet sticking perfectly on it. _That_ was a hectic morning. 

She pulled as hard as she could and landed on the floor with a hard thud. 

She managed to pry off her tips but not without peeling off some paint with it. 

Her bedroom ceiling now had chipped paint.

**Exhibit B:** On the way to school cause of early practice, she hurriedly dashed for her bathroom to freshen up. 

Seemed normal enough right? 

Then she grabbed the tube of toothpaste and pressed on it as she's done like thousands of times before. The tube exploded and its contents spread all over the mirror, her shirt and her face. 

Eye twitching, she hurriedly took off her top, she was going to grab a towel on the supplies cabinet in her bathroom but as she pulled on it, she managed to rip the door out, the handle stuck firmly on her palm.

Opting to just wash it she opened her faucet and surprise, surprise, it got ripped off too. There was now a mini fountain in her bathroom. 

A groan of frustration she stared at herself in the mirror and for a good four or five seconds later, she stood up straight and flexed.

Holy crap… since when were her muscles this defined?! Well, she'd always been well-toned but this was on a whole other level. 

Her abs, her arms, her… _everything._

_"Was this because of the bite too?! What the fu---"_

"Korra, honey! You're going to be late!" 

**Exhibit C:** Korra had always known she was kinda… _Dense,_ as Asami had said millions of times before but as she zoned out in the middle of class before her eyes zeroed in on tiny slits that were on the underside of her wrists.

Well… that was _definitely_ new. You'd think the owner of the body would be the one most familiar with it.

_"What the…?"_ She instinctively hid them in her sleeves and pulled them closer to her chest. 

Using her left index finger she pressed on the slit and out came… white, cold, stringy, sticky substance.

"Ew!" Her face contorted in disgust. 

The entire class turned to face her in confusion.

Their teacher raised her brow at her, "And what Miss Kunuk, pray tell, is so _'Ew'_ about Integrals?" 

"I--- Um… t-there was gum on the underside of my table… I touched it," she replied lamely, at the other side of the room she could feel Asami's stares making holes on her entire being, "M...May I please go to the washroom?" 

The moment she got permission she bolted out, headed for the women's restroom and hid inside a stall. 

"What the fuck?!" She tried shaking it off but to no avail it was still stuck.

Actually, the string didn't seem to end. She rolled it up until she had a ball of… 

...Holy crap… 

By the spirits…

It was web… _webbing._

Frickin' heck…..

_She had webs coming out of her wrists!_

"Ha...Ha...Ha…" she couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

It was probably the turning point of her acceptance regarding what just happened, she found herself sitting on a closed toilet, trying to even her breathing.

It wasn't working though. Korra knew it was getting harder to breathe. She was hyperventilating cause she was panicking and she was panicking _because_ she was hyperventilating. 

It felt like she was suffocating

Were the walls closing in on her?!

Her chest hurt

Her eyes stung

She'll never be normal again and---

A knock rapped on the bathroom stall, she never thought Asami's voice could sound so heavenly, "Korra, are you okay?" Her best friend's voice sounded worried.

With just that she managed to pull her out of her spiraling emotions.

She sniffled, "Y-yeah, I'm good…" 

"...Are you crying…?" 

"What, no, pfft," on the contrary, she wanted to laugh loudly to thank Asami just for being there. 

"You seemed on edge all week… I just wanted to know if you were fine," Asami's voice was quiet, it was a moment only for them to share, "I want you to know I'm always here okay? Korra and Asami---" 

"Always have been, always will be," she finished. 

She opened the stall door to find her best friend smirking at her, "You look horrible," 

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Everyone looks like a sack of potatoes next to you 'Sams, but thanks for pointing it out," 

"Well you're _my_ sack of potatoes, get used to it," 

"I feel so damn honored," 

Sooner they were on the hallway heading for their next classes, shooting back light-hearted insults. 

When Asami stopped matching her pace she turned around to see her wear a serious expression… along with worry, "Hey… when you're ready you'll tell me right? No secrets?" 

She stepped closer and grabbed Asami's hand, squeezing it in reassurance, "I promise I'll tell you soon," and she meant it.

It took a few seconds before Asami nodded and gave her a smile, "Alright dork let's go," 

She grinned back and started walking but had to stop, "Ah crap, my backpack! I forgot it at---" 

"I got you covered," Asami unslung her bag from her shoulder (and Korra must've been really out of it cause she didn't even notice it there) 

Something inside her felt warm and fuzzy. Like velvet or something but she couldn't resist, "Aww, 'Sami-boo, you _do_ care," smirking teasingly 

She got shoved to the side as Asami power-walked away from her. 

"I was just jo--- Asami, wait!" her laughter echoed through the empty hallway, for the first time in a week she genuinely felt like everything was going to be okay. 

<...>

"Okay, so…" currently, Korra sat in one of the booths of Bumi's diner, doing homework and studying her new found abilities.

It was mostly her thing, coming over for weekends helping out occasionally, spending time with her cousins.

Messily sprawled on her notes were more or less what her hypotheses were regarding the spider. 

Some of which were: 

-Ultra-rare spider

- **_'I just killed an entire species of arachnid and caused this glowing spider extinction'_ **

- **_'Fuck what if I did??????!'_ **

-Mutated…?

-Genetically Modified…?

_"Maybe correlate it where I found it…?"_

She sighed, biting on the bottom of her pen, "You'd think arachnologists would know everything about their subject of study," muttering dejectedly.

"Here you go, Kiddo," Bumi placed her usual order, "Quarter pounder cheeseburger with extra pickles, large fries and a large mango milkshake with strawberry toppings, enjoy,"

"Aww man, finally! Your food is godsend Uncle Bumi!" 

"I _know_ kid," he chuckled, "Anyway, what'cha got there? You've been glaring at that notebook for like...How long have you been here?" 

She checked her phone, "two hours?" 

"Yeah, two hours, if you're gonna stay here that long make sure you order a lot more, I have a business to run," he ruffled her hair

"Oh c'mon, I'm here like… every weekend," She popped a fry in her mouth.

Crispy, salted goodness. 

"Actually, this place is a lot emptier than usual, what gives?" 

Bumi sat in front of her, "Rush hour is much later these days, people start piling up around five in the afternoons," 

"Where're the kids?" 

"Kai comes in later, around rush hour and Jin well, as per grumpy pants Tenzin's order is that they 'won't be having the same shifts!' Is what he says," 

They both burst out laughing hard their stomachs were clenching. 

"Man, Tenzin's always so high strung, should've been a monk, might've helped with dealing with stress," Korra wiped a tear off her eye.

It was always great hanging out with Bumi. 

"Glad to see you laughing again kid," his smile was kind, "Do you have any idea how worried we all were after your little hospital trip?" 

Her face softened, "Sorry about that… it won't happen again," 

"Kid, it can happen anytime, just wish you were honest with us," 

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

Bumi looked at her deadpanned and copied Korra's voice, "' _I ate a bad hotdog'_ , I've seen you accidentally eat spoiled mayonnaise with nothing more than a bad stomach ache," 

"I…uh…" the thing with Uncle Bumi was despite his goofy exterior he was a guy who had seen a lot out of life. 

The good, the bad, the really scary.

Uncle Bumi just smirked and stood up, "C'mere kiddo, I got something to give you," 

And he headed up the second floor of his diner.

She immediately followed, "You're letting me up?" 

"That such a big shock?" He replied opening the door that's been locked all her life.

"Yeah! You've _never_ let anyone up here, not your siblings, not the kids and not _me,_ " 

"I'm just going with my gut feeling and it's telling me that this is something you'll need in the nearby future," 

It was a regular attic with an excessive amount of dust coating every possible surface, "You need to clean up Uncle Bumi," she coughed

"Yeah well… I haven't been here in shit… four or five years?" 

Korra examined the room once more and realized it wasn't just boxes tossed haphazardly all around. 

There were corkboards filled with equally dusty articles, notes, maps.

Intricately placed.

"Bumi… what is this?" 

He picked up an old newspaper and began reading an article off it, "Three people saved from a burning building, claimed that a mask man had saved them," 

He got another one, "A masked man stops bank robbery on fifty-eighth," 

And another, "Masked man, hero or vigilante," Their eyes met, "Have you heard of the masked man people call… _Avatar_?" 

"Oh yeah, it was a cartoon from a comic book, Bolin has some volumes and I've read some," 

Bumi's eyes danced in mirth as he shook his head, "A comic book… huh," 

"Why do you ask?" 

"No reason," he stretched and reached for a box on top of a shelf, dust danced around the room as Bumi blew the dirt off then opened what seemed to be a shoebox.

He grabbed a… journal?

"I want you to have this," he handed it to her, "It belonged to a great man, I figured you'd know what to do with it," 

It was a really old leather bound journal, had so many pieces… _notes_ of something sticking out of the pages. 

Bumi smiled as he started, "Life is hard, just because you do heroic things doesn't mean people will always love you for it, they're nitpickers you see… the by-standers. They don't do anything yet they say the foulest of things to those who do," 

His expression didn't match the weight of what he was saying. Bumi rarely gets like this, all her life he was the fun Uncle who secretly bought you ice cream after your parents said no. It was weird to see him so melancholic.

"Heroes you see… they get tired too," he took a deep breath, "But tell me kid… if you had the power to help people, would you? No payments, no recognition, no nothing, would you help?" 

She didn't even think about it, "Of course," she answered instantaneously.

Bumi cracked a smile and laughed heartily, "You'll do great kid," he grabbed twenty yuans from his pocket and placed it on her hand, "Your meal's on the house kid, now go, give that a read,"

Korra had never been more confused but all she knew was the journal was heavy on her hand, that her meal was cold and her milkshake was melted.

<...>

Bumi picked up the various documents that spread across the room, behind another stack of boxes was another board with pictures stuck to it.

One of just him sitting on his mother's lap, far too young to understand the world.

Another with him and Kya with the latter blowing out candles. 

Another, him and Kya, him making funny faces, Kya poking a crying Tenzin's face. 

On the far left of the board, a picture with all of them, He was probably around eleven, Kya was seven and Tenzin was two, their mother hugging them all close forcing them to smile for the picture and their _father_ grinning goofily at the camera.

Below that picture was… 

It was his Mom, Uncle Sokka, Uncle Zuko, Aunt Toph they were all wearing lab coats and… _Dad_...wearing his signature orange, white and red gear, holding a helmet. On the picture it wrote: 

_'The frozen soldier, we fight alongside you!'_

He laughed thinking back on how he first found out and how Korra reacted earlier, "Freakin' kid, as if I'd never seen anyone with superpowers," 

He grabbed the photo before lifting all the boxes and fixing them neatly in a pile. 

He headed out and locked the door once more, the photo in his pocket.

Korra had left a note on the register with the twenty attached to it, "I took a takeout bag, needed to get home, thanks Uncle Bumi!" 

_Yep, she'll do well_

<...>

_[It's been a long time. That's what they said at least, to me I just took a rightful nap but according to the scientists who managed to thaw me out, it's been a little over I'm not sure. A hundred? Let's go for a hundred years._

_I'm keeping a journal just to… ground myself._

_I am unfamiliar with the world now, everything seems so advanced. I wonder how I'll cope?_

_Nothing was how I remember it but I could see my hard work bearing fruit. The world is free from war, maybe this time I can actually rest._

_I'll occasionally write, see how much better the world is now compared to my time.]_

**_-A_ **

Korra spent the entire night reading the journal page per page and it was fascinating.

And not scientifically possible. 

But the journal belonged to a man who called himself _'A'_ which was short for… Avatar, she guessed.

The heroics he'd performed all throughout his life. The skeptic in Korra couldn't believe it but the inner child in her just read it in amazement. 

_[I'm not familiar with what they've done to me but… I remember Gyatso patting my back before they placed me in the chamber. I remember him saying that I had a good heart and that if there was anyone who could do it, it was me._

_But I also remembered how terrifying it was to hold the power to turn the tides of war. I wanted to run away but seeing all the people losing those they care about just because of war. The need to help exceeded my fear._

_If I could do something, anything, to help. I would do so again and again._

_Even if it meant being entombed in an iceberg for a hundred years._

_I would do it again.]_

**_-A_ **

_[They called it the Super Serum, a formula capable of creating soldiers that could fight armies single-handedly. It was dangerous in the hands of the wrong person but…_

_Desperate times called for desperate measures._

_Man, Science people are scary._

_Speaking of Science people… the ones that thawed me out were scientists too, they're guiding me and teaching me about the modern world._

_They're warming up to me._

_P.S. I think I'm warming up to them too.]_

**_-A_ **

A, seemed so sincere about everything he wrote about, somewhere down the line he'd started writing about his experiences in his new life.

How every little thing amazed him. 

That everything he'd done was worth it.

Korra flopped on her bed holding the journal up, when she'd notice a piece of paper stuck in the journal's spine. 

She sat up and bent the journal the wrong way, giving a small gap on the spine. 

"What the…?" She pulled it out to reveal a piece of paper folded one too many times.

On it was an equation Korra had never seen before, nor ever thought to be possible…

_"Cell regeneration correlating to mortality…Decay Rate Algorithm?"_

"Korra! Honey, dinner's ready!" 

Her mind broke free from the trance.

_"Was this what created the Super Serum?"_

But what caught her attention was the little scripture on the bottom left of the paper.

**_Sato Enterprises_ **

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aang as Schmaptain Schmerica!
> 
> Thoughts?


	3. Montage, Meetings and Mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun writing this haha, need to study though

It's been roughly a month since she'd seen that equation, a month since she'd been bit. 

A month that she'd had these new, crazy abilities. 

She also, more or less, got the gist of what she can do. 

Like… her _finally_ figuring out how to unstick herself from any surface she would get stuck on. It was freaky, she couldn't understand it either but the trick was to calm down and… _will_ herself to unstick. 

She was stronger as well. How did she find out? She was looking for her soccer ball in the garage and found it underneath the family car when Korra realized she couldn't reach it. She didn't know what possessed and gave her the _brightest_ idea but as she bent down, she grabbed it from the underside and with little to no effort and lifted it with too much ease.

She got her soccer ball back but not without panicking over her new found strength.

From this incident she started paying more attention to the extent of what she used to do compared to what she could do now. Korra was still unsure what her current limits were but if the opportunity presented itself, she'd figure it out as it comes.

The biggest thing though, she finally figured out how her _webs_ worked.

It sounded so wrong when she said it like that.

But! She did it!

Like a spider, she could shoot it out of her wrists by pressing her ring and middle finger down the center of her palm (She was jamming out to punk rock and accidentally pressed her palm hard when she was making hand horns, this, of course, made her jump and panic as webs flew out of her wrists). The action, she guessed, tenses the muscle on the underside of her wrists making it contract and shoot webs.

Mostly, she's just happy the web comes out of her wrists and not her _butt_ … like a spider. 

That would've been traumatizing and she'd definitely never recover from that or how _horrifying_ it would be if she mutated into a half-human spider hybrid… thing.

Getting spider-like abilities was definitely way better than that so… she got lucky. _Way_ too lucky. Even if she became a mutant, she'll count that as a win.

As of the moment she was doing her homework sitting on her ceiling. Something she found quite enjoyable once you got used to it. 

_"So I just need to…"_ and she dropped the pencil she'd been holding, this was the only problem with doing things from high upside-down.

Gravity

This is where the webs come handy, she'd just _thwip_ 'em out to reach things from afar. (Yes she called it _thwip and psshk,_ don't judge her)

"And yoink," she pulled it back up with a swift flick of her wrist, _"I wonder what the tensile strength of the web is?"_

Up to what weight could it carry without snapping… 

Brain Alert!

_"Could I use the webs to swing across building to building?!"_

Fun idea actually and really cool but she'll take a rain check on it. 

She didn't get along well with _heights_ . She used to be great with them. Korra didn't know _when_ that fear started.

_"Probably cause kids are stupid and get scared over the stupidest things,"_

As a kid she feared the legend of the face-stealer but growing up… well, she feared falling out of a tall building or… she didn't know. 

_"Being a failure that won't amount to anything is scary… or being thrown in jail because of… I don't know? Mortgage? Yeah that's_ real _scary,"_ Korra mused. 

Anyway, just the thought of jumping off the roof Future Industries made her stomach queasy and her feet prick and sweat. 

Yup, no thanks.

"Korra! Come down here!" Her mother called from downstairs, "We're leaving soon!" 

"Be right down!" She placed her hand on the ceiling and pushed herself off and gently landed on her floor, "I'll just clean up!" 

She picked up her books and notebooks and haphazardly placed them on her table, the pillows on the floor were thrown on her unkempt bed. She found the journal Uncle Bumi had given.

Instinctively, she grabbed it and webbed it on the underside of her mattress. She’d sort everything out eventually.

"Korra!" 

"Okay!"

She ran down the stairs and did a backflip with five steps left on their staircase. 

Another change, she had perfect equilibrium. Akin to a cat she could land on her feet quite easily. She briefly wondered if that would apply if she jumped somewhere higher.

"If you break a bone, I _will_ break more for you, Korra Kunuk," she turned around and saw her mother looking at her disapprovingly, hands on her waist.

"I have it perfectly under control Ma, you worry too much," 

"I'm _not_ seeing my daughter in the hospital again Korra, I'm getting too old to keep worrying about your clumsy butt," 

Her father's voice was heard from her parent's room, "Honey! Have you seen my favorite boots?!" 

"In the shoe closet dear!" and Senna turned her attention to her once more, "Now, watch the kids okay?" 

"Got it, Mom,"

"Don't do anything reckless," 

"Will do, Mom," 

"Call us if there's any trouble, Korra, are you listening to me?" 

"Okay, okay," She chuckled, "Honestly Ma, I'm seventeen, I can handle a couple of kids," 

Senna gave her a deadpan stare, "The last time we left you alone with the kids, we found all five of you passed out on the floor after a sugar crash," 

"It was one time!" 

"Yes well, Tenzin and Pema will be back by tomorrow, me and your father will meet up with Kya in Ba Sing Sei, doctors assoc con and all that," 

"I still don't get why the convention is all the way to Ba Sing Sei but whilst you're there, please get some of those… sticky manju with matcha in 'em," She grinned and did her best puppy dog beg.

Her mother rolled her eyes but had a smile on her lips, "three boxes, is that good for you?" 

"Five, cause Asami loves them too and Bolin eats everything," 

"We'll make it ten then, just in case" 

She pumped her hands up in victory, "Score!" 

Fast footsteps thrummed down the staircase as her father hurriedly went down, "We're gonna be late for our flight!" 

"Alright people let's get this show on the road,"

As her parents hurriedly grabbed their luggages and placed it in the car, Korra bent down and gave Naga a kiss on the top of her head, "I'll be back tomorrow girl, watch the house okay?" 

"Korra! C'mon! We're dropping you off at Tenzin's!" 

<...>

Korra and Ikki were having an intense match of old maid when her phone had started ringing, Ikki took this moment to grab the eight of diamonds that matched hers.

Ikki whooped, "Ha! Korra's the old maid again!" 

"No fair!" Her phone continued ringing, "Hold on," 

The caller I.D. indicated it was Opal calling, but once she'd answered it was Kuvira's voice, "Wassup?" 

"Yo dude, you coming to the party later?" 

"Huh? What party?" 

"What do you mean---" 

Korra heard something thud and something falling on the floor from the line, "Also, I can't come over, I have to watch the kids remember?" 

"But Kor, it's the first party of the year!" 

"Who's going anyway? Also who throws parties this early on?" 

"Uh, all of us! And it's your sweet redhead by the way," 

"Who?" She raised her brow in confusion

"You know, Ginger, you realized she has the hots for you right?" 

She felt a small hand tug on the hem of her shirt, "Koa, I'm hungry," 

"I'll go order pizza, is that good Ro?" 

Little Rohan grinned excitedly before running back to playing with his legos. 

She went back to answering Kuvira, "No she doesn't, plus, I hardly doubt Asami'll agree to going, she hates Ginger's guts for some reason,"

"Oh Korra," Kuvira grunted from the line, "Sweet, dumb, Korra," 

"Hey!" 

"It's amazing how you're smart but remain a complete dumbass," 

She couldn't help the annoyed groan escaping her lips.

"Anywho! You better show up! Just tuck the kids in and show up! Party doesn't start until eleven anyway," 

"Wait I can't just---" 

"Alright! See you later if you don't you'll be our lackey for the month bye!" 

The call was cut and Korra wanted to hit her head on the wall. 

"Who was that?” Jinora inquired from the couch, the eldest of the Eisen kids, as always, reading a book. 

“Just Kuv being a douche,” Jinora raised her brow in question. 

“I’ll tell you once the kids are asleep, in the meantime, I’ll go order us food,” 

Two and a half hours, two pizza boxes, noodles and ice cream later, the youngest kids lay on the floor lightly snoring. She couldn’t help but smile. She’d always been close with them. They were raised practically like siblings,

The eldest, Jinora, was the one she got along with the most, she supposed, she was the little sister Korra never got, with only three years in their age gap, they grew up together.

Ikki was the second eldest, hyper and fun, she was the life of every family gathering along with the next sibling, Meelo, who was a humanized version of a tornado. They were the troublemakers Jinora was not, loved to get on their sister’s nerves too.

The youngest was Rohan, he was turning six soon, such a gentle, sweet, child. He reminded her of Jinora when she was still younger, as compared to now with the teenage hormones. Rohan was probably the only one who would willingly give her a hug without her throwing a fit, demanding one. 

Kids and their weird tantrums. 

And though there were times they had gotten on her nerves, Korra knew she would go through hell and back for them. 

“Well, guess food and cartoons tuckered them out,” she laughed watching Meelo turn to his side hitting Ikki’s face. 

“Hey Jin, I’ll go put these rascals in bed,” 

Jinora merely nodded, “I’ll go wash the dishes then,” 

After tucking the kids in Korra found herself sitting down on the living room couch, the TV was left playing some cartoon as she sorted her thoughts. Maybe going to the party would be a good idea. Help her feel more normal, though she definitely wasn’t. 

Korra still had so many questions, like, could she still be back to plain old Korra? Would she want to be plain old Korra? Was it even possible to reverse everything that mutated her genes? What else was Uncle Bumi hiding? Why did he have the legendary Avatar’s journal? What was the Super Serum? How did the spider that bit her mutate? 

What did the Sato family have to do with creating this Super Serum? 

_“So many questions with absolutely no answers,”_

As a kid living in the modern ages Korra did what she could do over the course of the month, she basically searched the internet, combing through every possible related queries on the surface and deep into the net, there were old articles about the Avatar but those dated back to… fifteen to twenty years ago. Very limited too. Just sightings, some word of thanks and the occasional, “Avatar, a menace!” well, something along those lines. 

The Super Serum and the relation to the Sato enterprises turned out empty though. Nothing denoting any signs of its existence. Whatever knowledge she had about it, it’s a close guarded secret. 

She couldn’t find any articles regarding the involvement of Super soldiers either. Then again, if everything in the journal was true, it would be harder to keep a record of something that happened more than a hundred a years ago. 

In conclusion, she was stuck between two rocks that gave no information, Korra was aware that didn’t make sense but it did to her so suck it up!

Jinora entered the living room quietly walking towards before sitting down and placing her head on Korra’s lap, “What was the call about earlier?” she asked

“Huh? Oh, they were inviting me to go to this party, I’m watching you guys though so,” Korra trailed off as she ran her fingers through Jinora’s hair, “So, I get the feeling there’s something you want to talk about,” 

“Do you think Kai likes me?” 

Korra’s eyes widened before laughing out, “That’s what got you so worked up?” 

Jinora puffed her cheeks out indignantly, “It’s not funny!”

“I don’t think I’m the right person to ask though, but here’s what I think,” she rested the hand on Jinora’s forehead, trying to rub the stressed creases off it, “He’s an idiot if he lets a girl like you go,” 

“Really? You mean that?” 

“Of course, have I ever lied to you,” 

Jinora finally smiled, closing her eyes in comfort, Korra always did know how to calm her nerves. Though she always found it odd, they were opposites but they were thick as thieves, “hey Kor, you should go to the party too, even _I_ know you’ve been a lot more stressed lately,” 

“How’d you figure?” 

“Tensed shoulders, you were literally glaring at the ceiling before I came in and… you’ve been different since you came back from the hospital,”

Korra exhaled a breath she’d been holding, “Yeah well, things have been…different, it’s probably just worrying about college and who I wanna be in the future,” 

“You still haven’t figured what you want to do?”

“Nah, I mean… I’m good at physics, sciences and maths in general but… I don’t know if that’s really what I want to do for a living. A scientist? Stuck in a lab working on theories day in day out, trying to find someone to fund my next world-changing project? It’s too… big and I'm too spontaneous for that,” Korra sighed. 

“Wow, you really went deep,” Jinora giggled but she knew how serious it all was. In a couple of years, she’d be in the same position as her big sister. Unsure what to do with her life, “Well since you gave me some advice, I guess I could give you some too,”

Korra smirked and raised a brow urging her to continue. 

“I think you should just enjoy what you’re doing at the moment, you’ll find what you want to do in due time that’s for sure. Nothing’s wrong about wanting to take time and going with the flow. I trust you’ll know what to do soon enough,” 

“Ya know Jin, sometimes I think you’re like… years older than what your actual age is, it’s creepy,” Korra eased unto the couch, relaxing her tensed back and shoulders, “Maybe you’re right though,” 

“Don’t worry about the kids, I’ll stay here and watch them, just be back before morning or our parents would kick our butts both,” Jinora sat up and gave her a hug, “around… four? In the morning that good for a curfew,”

Korra rolled her eyes affectionately, “I’ll be back before two, drama queen,”

Just like that she wore her blue letterman jacket, she went out to get that well deserved party and finally some R and R. 

<...>

“I feel like these days I’m either worrying about Korra or wondering where she is,” Asami muttered to Opal as the party raged in full swing. 

Various colored lights illuminated the vicinity and the music blared through every wall in the house. Truth be told, she didn’t really care for parties much, she preferred staying the night in reading a book or watching a dumb series on netflix or tinkering with her many projects but when Kuvira said Korra was showing up, she wasn’t about to let her best friend go to a party hosted by _Ginger_.

That red headed cheerleader who’d been gunning for Korra’s affections since they were in ninth grade. Needless to say, Asami wasn’t fond of her, her and her overly flirtatious ways.

What was the deal with her pressing her chest each time she sees Korra anyway? 

That minx!

“Hey Asami, you’re glaring at that dude from our history class, did he do something to offend you?” Opal said in amusement. 

“Huh? No, I was just thinking,” 

“About what? Wanting to bury Ginger I presume?” 

“You presume correctly,” Asami huffed out, from across the room she could see the two boys playing beer pong with the other jocks of the team, Kuvira was… well, last time she checked, she was in the kitchen making out with some random theater chick. 

Korra was… nowhere to be found. 

“You know, ‘Sams, I think you know the only reason why you’re so pissed at Ginger every time you’ve seen her since the day you’ve met,” 

And though the entire house was noisy, her and Opal’s conversation seemed to be the only thing ringing in her ears, “Don’t say it,” Asami grit her teeth in embarrassment and frustration. 

Opal couldn’t stop the smirk playing on her lips. That smug smile irked Asami making her eye twitch. 

It irked her some more cause she knew the implications of it were true. 

For years, she’d buried it deep inside her but it was practically impossible to hide it any further. 

In her defense, who wouldn’t fall in love with her best friend! Korra was her ideal partner in life. Kind, compassionate, smart but also hilarious, dorky and absolutely adorable (The fact that she was ripped as all heck [see: delicious abs, arms, shoulders and similar articles] and still managed to be cute melted her heart every time)

She was so considerate and sweet. All throughout the decade they’ve known each other it was Korra who had her back through thick and thin. 

There were two factors hindering her advances. The fact that Korra might not feel the same and if she ever confessed she would lose that unbreakable they forged for years and years. She could take being turned down [see: doubtful articles] but losing Korra as a friend? 

That would shatter her. 

The other factor was… Korra was such an oblivious dumbass. In fact, Asami knows for sure that she’d never liked anybody. At all. Well she’d never shown any interest in anyone romantically, even that time her and Mako dated on a dare.

_“Or she’s just extremely good at hiding it and the reason why she’d been avoiding them is that she found a girl or boyfriend outside our school and---”_

“Hey, Earth to Asami, your worst enemy is approaching, that broke her trance as _Ginger_ [see: Yes she will say that wench’s name laced with venom at each time] strutted towards her, a cocky smirk playing on her lips, chin up, hands placed on her waist. Her cleavage practically spilled out of her tight black dress. 

Asami wasn’t threatened, she knew her charms, she matched _Ginger’s_ stance, brows raised fiercely, arms crossed, chin raised up. 

“Hello _Sato_ , fancy seeing you here,” _Ginger_ had an arrogant smile playing on her lips, “Have you seen my _darling_ Korra?” she said in an innocent tone but she knew the entire overtone was everything but. 

“Oh I don’t know, we told her about the party but she didn’t seem all that interested,” she replied in a dainty manner, looking at her well-manicured nails. _“Two can play that game, minx!”_ she smirked, “Obviously had something better to do,” 

She could tell that comment made _Ginger’s_ lip twitch slightly into a frown, but she bounced back rather quickly, “Oh that’s a shame, but I thought you did _everything_ together. I haven’t been seeing her around you and your… _group_ ,” she said it like it was bad slur, “Maybe Korra found a new band of friends… _friends_ who are on her _level_ ,” 

“Oh, I guess that means you’re farther away from Korra’s level too, cause I haven’t seen her showing _any_ interest in _you_ for… oh I don’t know? Three years now?” she gave an innocent smile, hand placed over her chest in mock sympathy. 

_Ginger_ practically glared at her entire being as if she’d offended her grandmother, losing the fake smile in an instant, “Listen here, _Sato_ , I can’t wait to parade Korra whilst I hold on to her arm, I’ll leave you drooling in envy and crying in hurt as you lose your place,” 

“Aww, how _cute_ , while you figure out how you do that, I’ll just be hanging out in her room, cuddling, feeding each other, watching dumb shows,” she winked, a proud smirk on her lips knowing she’d won the exchange. 

“Watch your back, _Sato_ ,” _Ginger_ grit her teeth before turning her heel strutting away. 

“Wow,” Opal laughed, “Damn, you feisty, girl! Remind me not to get on your bad side, you bad bitch,” 

“I didn’t even know half of what I was saying,” she couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity, but she wasn’t about to let _Ginger_ get away with anything.

“Dude, I could see death in your eyes,” Opal laughed louder, “You were like a cougar ready to pounce on prey,” 

Asami raised a brow, “Really? A cougar?” 

“Well you _are_ older than Korra,”

“By like a couple of months---” 

“---Sugar mommy, Asami,” 

“Oh my god Opal don’t---” she buried her face in her hands. Her face burned immediately at… ahem, that image would be private. 

“Oh what’s this? You’ve thought of this before haven’t you?” 

“Wha--- No I haven’t!” 

“Oh wow, Korra’s in for a treat once you get together, you’re kinky ‘Sami,” 

“Opal! And what do you mean once we get together? Do you know anything?!”

“I’m gonna go get more drinks, who knew innocent looking Asami Sato was a dominatrix?” Opal walked away with a smug grin on her lips, she’d always been good at reading people.

And if she figured out Asami loves Korra before the former ever did, she knew for sure that Korra wasn’t far off realizing her feelings. In the meantime, she’d be teasing little Miss Sato a bit more. _“I’ll be having more fun with…_ Korrasami _, that’s a great ship name,”_ Opal nodded at her genius.

Asami was left with her face burning at all the scenarios that ran in her head. 

All of which were… _ahem,_ private. 

<...>

It was late at night, almost midnight, another day of research with nothing to show for it. He sighed, not even harmony park was saved from the noise of the city, but perhaps it provides some sort of comfort. The sounds offered a reliable background, always there, now until the end of time he supposed. 

Sighing once more, he gripped his briefcase tighter with his only good hand, trying to find a nice place to spend a few minutes of respite. 

He found a nearby bench that overlooked the lake. Serenity was how he’d described it, though the only thing he’d felt was turmoil on the in. 

He replayed the events of earlier. 

_“I only need a few more---” he was cut off by a hulking man that glared down at him._

_“The boss doesn’t have_ more _time,” the other man, much smaller, wearing a classy suit and fedora, “Get it done or…” the smaller man trailed off as the big one cracked his knuckles menacingly, “Well we all know what’s going to happen,”_

_He nodded shakily, “Believe me, I want this as much as you, so many people could be helped and---”_

_The smaller man smirker, “Get real, we both know that what you really want to help is yourself,” he laughed, “The boss doesn’t care about your_ noble _goals, all the triad wants is just payment, as you promised all those years ago,”_

_The hulking man grabbed his briefcase and slammed it on his chest, he fell down with a hard thud, the impact made him wheeze._

_“You have one month, be thankful our boss is merciful,”_

_The two men left him alone in a messy lab, desperate._

_If he hadn’t solved that thing in the last twenty years, how was he going to finish it all in one month?!_

That’s how he found himself sitting in a bench, wallowing in misery, _“they’ll have my head if I don’t_ \---” 

In his depressed stupor, he didn’t notice a pick-pocket had inched ever so closely towards him and grabbed his bag before he could do anything about it,

“My research!” 

No, no, no! That was his life’s work! If he lost it now he wouldn’t---

On the corner of his eye, someone chased after the thief, sprinting so fast he could hardly track the person. 

He lost sight of them and for the first time, he’d wanted to cry. 

_“My research… my findings… my…_ everything, _”_ his only way to _survive_ , of course he had some copies but none of the more… serious items. 

He sat on the bench, tears streaming down his face. He might as well just jump off the bridge, he’d find his body dead in a ditch somewhere soon anyway. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there wallowing every decision in his life that led him to this point but after a while, there was a girl that approached him, carrying… spilled contents of his case in her arms. 

Some papers were folded but the girl held a firm grip on them, huffing out, “Um, sir… is this yours?” 

He broke out crying once more, “Oh thank you, thank you!”

“Sorry, some of them ended up folded and… torn,”

He didn’t care, he was just happy he got everything back. 

“Thank you so much, young lady, you saved this man’s life,” he said, absolutely grateful.

“I’ll bet,” the girl chuckled, “you were crying over these, must’ve been important,”  
  


“World-changing!” he began fixing the contents of his bag, examining any missing papers, sure enough the girl had gotten everything back, “This thing could be saving lives!”

The girl sat down next to him, “Would it be okay if I asked what it is?” her tone was curious

“What if you could give people a serum that would be able to mend everything wrong with their bodies?” he began, “if those with physical and mental disabilities could be healed and improved by using a simple… formula,”

The girl smiled, “That _would_ be world changing,”  
  


“A world without weakness and inequality, truly that would be paradise,” he raised his half arm up, “thank you so much… you have no idea how much this means to me,” 

“You’re welcome,” she grinned once more, “May I ask more about your research? How far along are you before you complete it?” 

He gave her a dejected smile, “sadly, not everything is as simple as A, B, and C,” he grabbed a torn paper, the one problem that had been haunting him since he began, he figured, this girl was probably just a highschooler, uninterested in deep sciences so, there was no harm in showing her. She could be his new advocate to a brand new world. 

He briefly wondered if the girl’s eyes widened as she saw what was written. The words that came out of her mouth surprised him most. 

“May I borrow a pen or pencil?” she asked and he gave her one. She placed the paper on her thigh as she wrote something and after a few minutes, she gave it back. 

The problem that stumped for over twenty years… was answered by a girl no older than eighteen he assumed.

_“The Decay Rate Algorithm,”_

“How did you… this is…” 

The girl only gave a lop-sided smile, her body was tense, “You know...pshh…” she nervously chuckled, as she twirled the pencil between her fingers. 

“What’s your name young lady?” he asked in amazement.

“Korra… Korra Kunuk,” 

“I’m Doctor Naotak Tizheruk, you may call me Amon, what do you say to being my assistant to this project, I’ll pay you of course, as my intern,” 

“...Well…I,”

“You’re a brilliant child, I have some pull within the RC.C.S.T, your ingenuity will help millions! I’ll write you a good recommendation letter,” 

The girl, Korra, stood up nervously, placed her hands in her pockets, “May I have some time to think about it?” 

He nodded eagerly and handed her a card, she gazed at it before grabbing it, “Thank you doctor, I’ll be sure to give you an answer,” 

He watched as the girl walked away as he gripped on the paper tighter. 

She was going to be the answer to all his problems. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me your thoughts :3
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed it


End file.
